


El comienzo de todo

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: Ese mediodía, Mike Stamford partió del hospital San Bartolomé con una misión muy clara en la mente: encontrar el compañero de piso perfecto para Sherlock Holmes.





	El comienzo de todo

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente historia es de mi completa autoría y puede ser encontrada también en: FanficsLandia, Fanfiction y Wattpad.

**El comienzo de todo**

 

Ese mediodía, Mike Stamford partió del hospital San Bartolomé con una misión muy clara en la mente: encontrar el compañero de piso perfecto para Sherlock Holmes.

Resultó una grata sorpresa que se lo encontrara justo aquel día ―en realidad no tanto, puesto que tan extravagante sujeto parecía frecuentar con mayor constancia la morgue de Barts que su propio apartamento― luego de una larga clase de medicina y deseoso por salir a almorzar. Pero en cuanto distinguió su inconfundible silueta, ataviada como siempre en ese abrigo negro, no necesitó pensarlo ni dos veces antes de decidir posponer su salida para pasar a saludar.

―¡Sherlock! ―clamó el hombre con voz vibrante, captando así su atención. El susodicho detuvo sus pasos al instante, en mitad del corredor, y se volvió lo suficiente para dirigirle una completa mirada radiográfica de reconocimiento antes de dignarse a corresponder el saludo con un escueto y llano  _Mike_.

El profesor Stamford caminó hasta él con pasos fuertes y pesados, mas sin dejar menguar ni por un ápice su alegre sonrisa. Pese a lo hambriento y cansado que se sentía en esos momentos, deseaba conversar aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos con quien consideraba uno de sus amigos.

―¿Qué haces aquí, Sherlock? ¿Tienes un trabajo?

―En la morgue, sí. Existen algunas cuestiones de orden imperativo que debo confirmar ―comentó con cierta apatía, comenzando ya a impacientarse.

―Estás de suerte entonces. Molly está de turno hoy.

―Lo sé.

Cualquier otra persona se habría tomado a mal ―y con justas razones― tanta petulancia presente en dos míseras palabras o semejante muestra de desinterés por participar en una amena plática entre colegas. Mike, no obstante, y como muy pocos eran capaces de hacer alrededor del alto detective, simplemente se limitó a asentir divertido acorde con su presuntuosa afirmación.

Conocía a Sherlock lo necesario para comprender su rechazo y limitaciones por las interacciones del tipo social.

―Supongo que ésta será otra de tus encantadoras tardes aporreando cadáveres ―declaró con cierto humor al divisar la fusta que el otro hombre portaba consigo para su labor.

El menor de los Holmes lo escrutó con la mirada, sopesando a través de sus agudos ojos cada fracción componente de la expresión y postura de su conocido, recopilando casi de manera inconsciente toda la información necesaria para recitar ―si es él así lo quería― el día de Mike Stamford desde que se había levantado tardíamente aquella mañana de enero hasta la finalización de su última clase hacía aproximadamente un cuarto de hora atrás.

La inspección duró tan sólo unos segundos, pero fue el tiempo justo para que el detective consultor recabara los datos necesarios que lo llevarían a tomar una de sus más sabias decisiones.

―Se trata de un examen muy sencillo, de hecho. Y terriblemente aburrido ―le confió Sherlock, entrando en uno de sus personajes. Cuidadosamente oteó el pasillo en el que ambos se encontraban, buscando en él algún oído indiscreto antes de proseguir hablando en un tono de voz moderadamente más bajo―. La policía (una vez más) ha llegado a un nuevo callejón sin salida del que no puede avanzar. No hay pistas, la evidencia ha sido inconcluyente, carecen de testigos y el único sospechoso posee una coartada demasiado convincente. Dada esta situación, no tuvieron más alternativa que venir hasta mí para que asesore el caso.

―Debe tratarse de algo muy importante.

―Siendo franco contigo, mi único incentivo para aceptar este trabajo se debió a la generosa suma prometida por mis servicios. De lo contrario lo habría rechazo. Es demasiado simple y tedioso ―rezongó lo último desdeñoso.

―Tu único incentivo ―repitió el educador de Barts, confundido por la implicación de esas palabras. Se quedó mirando a su acompañante, aguardando expectante por alguna clase de explicación que no llegó. Tosió incómodo antes de resolver inmiscuirse en sus asuntos a fin de apaciguar su reciente preocupación―. ¿Es que acaso tienes problemas económicos, Sherlock?

―No de esa forma ―le aseguró de inmediato, ofreciéndole una sonrisa efímera para destensar el ambiente―. Verás, Mike, quiero mudarme de mi actual locación. Montague Street es una ubicación horrible para el desarrollo efectivo de mi trabajo y… Bueno, también he tenido ciertas discrepancias con el casero y los vecinos ―carraspeó incómodo mientras evitaba la mirada del otro.

Mike dejó escapar un suspiro al mismo tiempo que asentía afablemente, sintiendo cómo en su cuerpo se disipaba la falsa inquietud y contendía, a su vez, con la creciente risa que trataba de emerger. No quería ser grosero con Sherlock porque comprendía lo delicada que era su situación actual, mas no por ello le resultaba menos graciosa. ¿Quién sabría lo que aquellas pobres personas habían tenido que soportar con el detective, experimentando a su alrededor a su antojo y deshoras?

―Supongo que has encontrado alguna buena oferta ya ―reanudó en cuanto pudo apaciguarse.

―Sí, así es. He hallado un sitio prometedor aquí en el centro de Londres, pero me temo que hasta ahora la cuenta del alquiler supera mis ingresos.

―Y por eso te ves en la necesidad de tomar tales trabajos ―concluyó Stamford, satisfecho con su deducción e ignorando el indulgente ‘obviamente’ de su interlocutor―. Pero, Sherlock, ¿no has pensado en compartir los gastos con alguien?

El detective consultor lo observó por un momento, manteniendo su gesto impertérrito entretanto valoraba sus próximas palabras.

―Me doy cuenta de que estás omitiendo un detalle de suma importancia, Mike. Y eso se sintetiza en el tema de la convivencia. Sinceramente, ¿quién crees tú que me querría a mí como su compañero?

―De acuerdo, tienes razón. Admito que sueles ser una persona bastante difícil con la que tratar y que tienes ciertas mañas… Peculiares ―completó después de una pequeña pausa―. Pero alguien debe encontrarse en tu misma situación.

―Seguro que sí. Sin embargo, prefiero proseguir por mi cuenta. Será más rápido así ―finalizó la cuestión, enderezando todo lo largo de su postura―. Y ahora debo irme, Mike. La inocencia de un hombre aún está en mis manos.

Mike lo observó alejarse en silencio, con las palabras aún en la boca en claro desacuerdo. Conocía a Sherlock, para él era su amigo, y entendía parte de los problemas que un genio de su calibre tendría para hallar un buen compañero con el que convivir no supondría un pandemónium para ninguno de los afectados. Porque más allá de las excentricidades y descortesías de Holmes, no era una mala persona y él se rehusaba a creer que no hubiera nadie que pudiese tolerarlo.

Estaba convencido de que alguien así debía existir.

Así fue como un tipo tan tranquilo y confiable como Mike Stamford se encomendó personalmente de una tarea que tenía todas las de perder. Prácticamente se trataba de un imposible que él se esmeraría por desacreditar. Y mientras él finalmente abandonaba las instalaciones de St. Barts, Sherlock Holmes se encontraba calculando las probabilidades a su favor de que su bonachón conocido le llegara a presentar un posible asesino al que él pudiese desenmascarar.


End file.
